


Gagging for It Sequel

by evila_elf



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evila_elf/pseuds/evila_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not what Jared was expecting. Not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gagging for It Sequel

Written May 8, 2010 for Day 8 of The Merry Month of Masturbation. Posted on Livejournal

 

It is two days after Jared had been kicked out of the house for the night. Misha had laughed at him as he fetched bedding for the couch...as he gave Jared a spare toothbrush...as he headed to his own bed...you get the idea. Misha was _very_ amused. 

Now, Jared sits on his bed, knees drawn up, eyes wide. A few months ago, Jared had put up a hidden camera, expecting to catch something embarrassing like Jensen singing or dancing in the shower. But this? _This?_ Holy _fuck!_ And the vibrator had looked so innocent that evening, too. As had Jensen.

He knows he should just turn off the video. Decent thing to do and all. But he can’t move. The house could burn down around him and his eyes would still be glued to the screen as it melts away into nothing. _Is it getting a little hot in here?_

The angle on the hidden camera isn’t great, showing just Jensen’s backside, the backside with the vibrator being shoved deep inside, the mirror opened just right so Jared can see Jensen’s face, pinched with pain, lips parted, a flash of teeth.

Jared’s dick throbs in his sweat pants and his breath catches in his throat, unable to breathe when Jensen finally shoves the toy home and all but falls to his knees, hand trailing down sink drawers to slap against the floor. Jared’s loses the mirror’s-eye-view, but gains a lovely profile shot, Jensen’s groan going straight to his dick.

He reaches between his legs, squeezing himself, eyes unblinkingly watching the screen as Jensen fucks himself with the vibrator, coming undone before his eyes. Jensen turns and Jared can see his dick, curved and leaking against his stomach, tears slipping from the corners of his eyes. Jared squeezes himself harder, to the point of pain.

Jensen choking on Jared’s name as he came is the final straw. Jared shuts the laptop and shoves it away, knocking it off the bed. His pants are down around his ankles before it hits the carpet, then they are off and land on the abandoned computer. He breathes in sharply as the cooler air hits his skin, again when he wraps his fingers around himself, knees bending and socked feet trying to find leverage on the bed. “Fuck fuck fuck!” He is so sensitive that he can barely stand his own touch, orgasm already building, his balls tightening, feet slipping as he loses control of his everything.

He might have yelled/screamed/cried, or did some combination of the three, he doesn’t really remember. But he does remember Jensen pounding angrily at his door afterward and complaining that he could hear the noise from downstairs and to “Please watch your porn quieter next time!”

Oops.


End file.
